Just Another HiJack One-Shot
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: (Not technically related to the 'Just Another' series.) Hiccup has always admired Jack from afar. But one day, admiring him from afar somehow turns into admiring him from up close. And with Jack and his girl friend newly broken up, things just might get interesting. [Mute!HiccupxJack]


Today, his boxers where blue. Plaid blue, with dark blue lines on a light blue background.

He sat with his girlfriend at lunch, talking the whole time about useless things. But then again, why wouldn't he.

He fell asleep in English, while reading. He looks so peaceful when he's not being a jackass.

In math, he didn't do any of the work, and got the answers from another student. I wish they wouldn't do that. Only, he just has to ask, and that's all it takes. No one can say no to that face.

After school, he got in trouble for climbing the trees in the courtyard again. I wish I could tell him not to do that.

He didn't go to art club, probably too busy making out with his girlfriend.

...

Today, I don't know what his boxer color is. Usually, he ends up flashing everyone. But today, his shirt is tucked into his slacks and he wears a blazer over it.

Because today, is his three month anniversary with his girlfriend. Anyone can see they are the cutest couple. If they make it to Senior year, everyone is going to vote for them, I know it.

He made a big show about it during lunch, had flowers for her, and even bought her lunch. It was so cute, and everyone awed.

Well, except for me, but that's not the point.

Everyone was still talking about it all the way through both English and Math. I kept out of the conversations.

He drove her home after school, and made sure to clean up his car before showing her.

...

The weekends are a little bit hard for me. He lives across the street from me, but doesn't even know I exist.

Sometimes I wish he did.

Today he spends most of his time in the tree out in front of his house. I spend my time in the tree in my backyard. So he doesn't see me.

I draw various things, ranging from squirrels to my house. I draw him several times, even though I promised myself I would stop doing that. I also draw the sun as it starts to set, watching carefully to make sure the lines perfect.

It's dark by the time I make my way back inside, and my Dad won't be home until almost morning.

I should probably make him some breakfast for when he does get home.

...

Sunday's are more relaxing for me. Even though Saturdays are already just a relaxing.

I usually spend the day in my room, reading or sleeping.

Today, though, I feel a little bit more adventurous and I walk out for a morning jog of sorts.

Apparently, he had the same idea.

I walk out just as he starts jogging down the street.

I know where he's headed, I just refuse to let that fact bother me. He's going to his girlfriends house.

He does that sometimes.

I still haven't even bothered to learn her name.

"Hey! Haddock, right?" his voice calls, calls my name. MY name.

I look over to see him jogging towards me and my heart stops for a moment.

"You live across the street from me, right?" he smiles down at me, and I only manage a nod. "Aren't you also in like, four of my classes?"

Gods, he knows who I am.

Another nod.

"And my lunch too?"

I nod again, almost developing a habit of doing so. He laughs, as if he just heard the funniest joke ever.

"How have we never talked before?" he asks, starting to walk and motioning for me to follow.

Maybe because I can't talk.

"I mean, shit sorry. That's not what I meant. What with you being mute and all. Sorry." he slaps a hand over his face and groans. "Sorry, that sounded stupid."

I shrug slightly, unsure what to do.

He knows I'm mute. He knows I can't talk.

"My name's Jack, by the way..." he sticks his hand out in front of me and I hesitate before shaking it.

Gods! I'm shaking hands with Jack fucking Overland!

"Do you know ASL?" he asks, slapping a hand over his face again after a moment. "I mean fuck, of course you do. How else are you supposed to talk to people!" he sounds irritated, and I make the decision to try and say something.

"ITS FINE." I make sure my hands are where he can clearly see them and he smiles.

"Is it really? I mean, I'm acting like such an ass right now." he says, running a hand through his pure white hair.

"J-A-C-K-A-S-S"

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

...

I don't expect this Monday to be any different then any other Monday, but somehow it is.

"Morning, Haddock!" Jack greets me the moment I walk out my front door.

"GIRL-FRIEND?" I question, looking behind him for the blonde always on his arm.

He tilts his head to one side and blinks a couple times before laughing.

"We broke up."

"WHY?"

He only shrugs to the question and motions to his car.

"Wanna ride?"

I debate my options for a moment before smiling and following him to the car.

The ride to school is silent, and I can't seem to mind all that much.

I expect him to leave me the moment we get to the school, but he walks with me to my first hour class, and stays with me for the day.

Today, I note, his boxers are green.

...

Tuesday is a little bit different.

I wake up to an Overland in my room.

"Your dad let me in, so don't flip a shit or anything." he explains quickly.

I just glare at him half-asleep and go through the motions of getting ready for the day.

I'm in the middle of brushing my teeth when I suddenly wake up and realize that Jack fucking Overland is not only in my house, but in my room.

And I'm in my boxers.

"GET OUT." I sign to him, the moment I get his attention.

He laughs and makes his way out of my room and down the stairs.

"I'll be in the car!" he shouts as he makes his way out the front door.

On the way to school, he turns on the radio.

...

Wednesdays are never fun for me. It's usually when everyone starts needing help on their homework, and I always seem to be the person to go to for help.

"Hey, Frecks, could you help me out here?" Jack asks, and I turn to see him holding out his worksheet for me to see.

All he has to do is ask, and that's all it ever takes.

"SURE."

He falls asleep in English again, his head laying to the side on his desk, facing me.

I can't help but admire him, he really is gorgeous.

His eyes snap open after a moment, and I quickly look away. I can feel my face heat up, but I pray he doesn't notice.

...

Thursdays, he has Art Club to worry about. I used to go, but I stopped a long time ago.

It wasn't worth it, I decided.

"Hey Frecks! You wanna hang out after school today?" he shouts, making his way over to my locker at the end of the day.

"ART CLUB?" I sign to him confused. He just smiles and waves me off.

"Nah, doesn't matter."

I'm starting to feel like there's something I'm missing here. Like a sign or something.

Whatever it is, he's hanging out with me, and I couldn't be happier.

...

Fridays have to be the worse part of the week for me, because I'm scrabbling to get everything done in time and still keep myself together.

And now I have Jack at my side to help.

"You doing okay there, Frecks?" he asks, helping to carry a few of my books to our next class.

I only nod to him, since my hands are full with various class things and other books.

We are both heading for Tech. 1 right now, and I always forget to bring my binder for my next class with me.

Jack made sure to remind me this time while we were at my locker.

"I swear, what did you ever do without me?" he asked, laughing at his own joke and opening the door to the class for me.

I give him a nod in thanks and walk through the door.

...

I wake up on a Saturday with an Overland in my room again.

This time, asleep on my floor.

"Hiiicccc." he mumbles in his sleep, groaning into the carpet and scrunching his eyes tightly shut.

I just roll my eyes and start to get out of my bed when his voice catches my attention again.

"'ove you too, Hic." he mumbles sleepily, smiling to himself and his dream.

My heart skips twice before returning to normal.

He can't possibly mean that, can he? Am I just hearing things?

"Yur so adorable, Frecks." he chuckles as he hugs himself tightly and sighs dreamily.

I'm still asleep, that's it. Still sleeping.

This is a dream.

I am going to wake up in a few minutes, and find myself alone again, and this whole week will have never happened, I just know it.

So why haven't I woken up yet?

Jack rolls over and yawns loudly, blinking his eyes open and staring at the wall opposite him.

He rolls back towards me and stares, startled to find me awake.

"Morning, Frecks." he waves slightly, still almost half-asleep. I can feel my face heat at the nickname. "Did'ya sleep well?" he yawns.

"MORNING." I sign to him, waiting for his eyes to focus on the movement of my hands. "SLEEP-TALK, YOU KNOW?"

His face instantly flushes and he looks away.

"Did I say something stupid?" he asks, looking back at me, but keeping his eyes on my hands.

"ALWAYS DO." I sign slowly, deliberately.

"What did I say?" his face is still flushed brightly and he finally looks up at my face.

I open my mouth to speak, and the words don't come out.

They never have before, I don't know I have ever expected them to do so now.

His eyes drop back to my hands, but I hold them still.

I try to speak again, trying to force the words out of my mouth.

I push at my vocal cords, and strain for them to work, to finally make a sound. Any sound.

I don't even remember why I stopped talking in the first place.

I think it had something to do with my mother's death, but I don't remember.

"Don't strain yourself, Hic." he whispers, watching my hands instead of my lips.

"WON'T." I finally sign to him.

I resolve to get the words out, if it's the last thing I ever do.

"J-A-C-K?"

"Yeah, Hic?"

"LOVE, ME?"

"Fuck, did I really say that?!" he shouts, panicked for a moment before he calms down and smiles sadly at the ground. "Well, yeah. Always have."

I wait for his eyes to move back to my hands before I try to sign again.

"KISS?"

"What?" he looks up at me, startled by the question and not fully understanding the request.

Instead of answering him, I get down off the bed and slide into the floor in front of him.

"KISS."

I lean forward so he knows what I mean, and wait for him to do the same.

He hesitates before moving a little bit closer.

"This isn't some joke? Or prank or anything? You honestly want me to kiss you?"

I only manage a nod before pressing my lips to his. He kisses back softly, pulling away to look at me.

I gather my resolve and open my mouth to speak again.

Silence.

Tear pool in my eyes and spill down my face.

I want to tell him.

To say the words, not sign them.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to speak. You're perfect the way you are." he soothes, pulling me into a hug.

"..." a choked sob leaves my throat before I can stop it and all too soon, I'm full out crying. "I just wish I could tell you how much I love you, Jack."

I'm still busy crying when I hear him burst into tears along with me.

"Hiccup Hamish Haddock the Third, you are the love of my life, and your voice is perfect." he sobs.

It takes an entire ten seconds before what he says registers.

"My what?" I ask, unsure of it myself. Just hearing myself talk again after so, so long feels so weird and foreing.

"Oh my god I love you!" Jack shouts, pulling me into his lap and kissing me over and over again.

And I never want it to end.

...

**TADA! HERE'S THAT THING I MADE.**

**Wow this is stupid. **

**Sorry it's kinda all over the place, I tried.**

**Also, it like, way past midnight right now. So...yeah.**

**Not my fault. **

**This is why the bipolar asshole shouldn't write in the middle of the night. **

**Nothing good ever comes from it. **


End file.
